


Typical

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half Blood, F/M, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of tears, Mental Health Issues, Percy is a loveable little seal, Percy is curious about reader, Percy loves hugs, Reader needs some love, Sad Reader, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, What are Tags?, and kisses, bullied reader, depressed reader, platonic hugs, unwanted platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: She wanted the thing she could never have. And from her urge to make Percy Jackson love her, grew a bitterness that wouldn't fade away."I just wanted my feelings to go away. I'd waited for years. But they clung so tightly inside my chest that every time I look at him, flames tear me down."





	Typical

❁

I was used to laughter.

After all, I lived most of my life at Camp Half Blood. The place where demigods went to stay safe during the summers and train to kill awful monsters. It was lively and fun and everyone would get a laugh out of each day.

But this wasn't the kind of laughter I enjoyed.

Jeers. Hate. Humiliation.

People were so quick to judge, and it stung me. So quick to laugh, hiding behind the innocent act of, 'It was just a joke, don't take it personally' or 'It was an accident, chill out.'

I refused to look up from my table. My legs were far too shaky, and my eyes were too watery to face the embarrassment. I felt my cheeks burn, and tears bubble in my eyes. I sat alone at the Morpheus table, pulling my jacket harder around my body, trying to disappear into a hole in the universe.

Clarisse La Rue had tossed her cream apple pie across the dining pavilion and it had pegged me in the back of the head. Cream and pie shrapnel caked the back of my head, some dripping down my back.

“Nice shot La Rue.” Drew hollered from the Aphrodite table. I shrivelled up just a little bit more and sucked in a breath, pushing away the hurt that was creeping up on me.

I wish someone would stand up for me, I wish I was strong enough to stand up for myself. I wish I wasn’t so weak. I wish someone would notice how hurt I was.

Gritting my teeth, I poked around at my food, finding my appetite lost yet again for the hundredth time. Sighing through my nose and pushing the lump out of my throat, I stood up.

I sauntered out of the mess hall, hearing laughter echo and jeers tossed my way. I’d never felt so unwanted before in my entire life.

I was the only child in my cabin, with the worst set of powers, and I was just another invisible side character slipping between the cracks.

I was typical.

I even had a crush on Percy Jackson, just for the icing on top of the cake. Bullied loner girl who no one will ever remember has crush on the most popular boy at camp.

Ironic. Moronic. And downright pathetic.

I didn’t want to go back to my lonely cabin, so instead I decided to go down to the surf. Long Island Sound was mostly vacant, expect for the most hyper active of the waters naiads.

It wasn't too dark yet, the top of the sky was swarming in dark bluish clouds which faded out into a mutant coloured green, shaking hands with the twinkling ocean. The wind was nice agaisnt my cheeks as I pattered through the sand and to the shore. The sun would peak through the thick clouds every now and then and the smell of salt and grass helped me relax.

I’d never felt at home at Camp Half Blood. I’d always blended into the shadows. I didn’t talk to anyone unless they approached me, I was shy in that sense.

I’d lived through so much conflict. The battle with Kronos. The Giant War. I’d shifted in-between the cracks, done my part to ward off monsters and heal the sick, I even helped people with their nightmares in the aftermath of the wars.

But I wasn’t a big shot hero like Annabeth Chase or Jason Grace, and I wasn’t the most popular and most attractive at camp like Percy Jackson. I wasn’t even a side character, I felt like for my entire life I’d been the silhouette in the background. Mentioned, not even briefly, one sentence to my name.

I meant nothing.

If I died, would anyone care? If I disappeared, would anyone noticed it?

“Are you okay?” A voice asked from the shore as I rinsed the pie out of my hair.

I almost jumped out of my skin I was so startled. A pathetic little cry escaped me and my knees buckled into the water, crumpling into the shallowness.

“Gods of Olympus, are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.” I turned towards their voice and my blood turned to ice.

Percy Jackson. Black hair dishevelled, green eyes pure and intangible.

My breath escaped me instantaneously. Just my luck, of course he would show up, make me look like a fool and ask if I was okay. Why did he care? Did he come to console me from the bullies? Did he come to pity me? Jeer me? Torture me? I’m surprised he even noticed, surely he was caught up in his own world.

“Y-Yeah…I’m okay.” I mumbled as he approached me, reaching out his hand for me to take it. I stared at him, like someone had sucker punched me in the gut and my hands began to tremble.

He was looking at me. At me. He was staring at _me_ , he actually saw _me_ , he didn’t see through me like everyone else.

I forced the lump in my chest to shrivel up and I reached forward and took his hand.

Gods of Olympus my heart almsot died. He was warm, and I was sad and cold and lost.

“I’m sorry about Clarisse.” He says, a sad smile on his lips, I stare at him in confusion. “She’s uh… **difficult**.”

I didn’t respond, I just pulled away, feeling my sadness become overwhelming. He was pitying me, and I wasn’t even worth that much anymore.

I could feel the scars on my wrists burn to life and I look down at my shoes. Something sinister waved over me, pushing all my negative thoughts into my head, forcing a flush of pain through me.

I almost sobbed I was so pathetic.

“You’re (Y:N) right?” He breaks the awkward and tense atmosphere and my heart shudders.

He knew my name. How? Did anyone here actually _know_ my name. Even Chiron ignored me.

“…Yes.” I mumbled extending my hand. “And you’re Percy.” I added as he stared at me, I felt like a moron, and absolute idiot with the way he was looking at me.

My cheeks burned and I tried to smile, it came out tense and weary.

“Yep, that’s me. I guess everyone knows my name huh…?” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“You _are_ quite popular.” I accused with a shrug, I felt unworthy under his gaze, it made my stomach squirm.

“…I guess,” He admitted with an edge to his voice. “I’m just like everyone else though.”

“Not really.” I said all-to-quickly. That made Percy raise a perfect eyebrow at me. “You’re the _only_ half-blood of Poseidon. You’re a hero of Olympus.”

Percy blushed the tiniest bit and rubbed his left ear, like a nervous habit. “I uh…" He swallowed. "...I guess you’re right.”

I stared at him, watching his reaction. I was confused, befuddled, why was he here? Talking to me? Looking at me? Seeing me? Why did he know me? Why did he care?

“Why are you here?” I suddenly blurted out. His eyes caught my own again and I felt my walls melt like candle wax. He was burning me from inside out.

He gave me a perplexed look and I licked my dry lips.

“Talking to me…helping me.” I elaborated.

I don’t think Percy was ready for my question and his expression went flustered and he swallowed heavily.I'd always admired Percy from afar, but up close he was incredibly good-looking. How is it that someone so brave and honourable and good hearted could be just as handsome? Percy Jackson didn't seem real. I kinda wished he wasn't, maybe then, this heartache would leave me.

“I…I see you around camp a lot.” Percy admitted. My blood that was defrosting from the thick ice in my veins, turned to molten lava in a matter of seconds.

"You always look so…sad.”

“…And it…concerned me.” The scars of my wrist turned bitter and rusty.

My throat went dry, I couldn’t hear my heart beating anymore. My eyes turned wide and my mouth went ajar.

“Y-You…see…I —look—“ I cut myself off from my ridiculous rambling.

Percy blushed again, out of embarrassment. “I know that sounds weird, maybe even stalkerish…but I couldn’t help but be curious about you.”

“Curious….about me?” I said, dumbfounded.

“You sound surprised.” Percy said with an almost shocked tone. I couldn’t interpret his expression for the life of me, and it was frightening.

“I thought no one noticed me…” It felt wrong vocalising my feelings, like Percy didn’t need to know, he wouldn’t care that I made myself vulnerable,  he’d probably just shut me down. 

“Why would you think that?”

I fiddled with the ends of my orange shirt, blinking slowly. 

“No one ever talks to me…they see through me.” I mumbled looking down at my toes, my brain was screaming at me to shut up but my heart had other plans.

“You…” Percy frowned. “But...Will told me that you are one of the best medics at Camp.”

Confusion rattled in my brain.  “Will…Solace? He said that?”

“Yeah," Percy confirmed. "He told me how you helped Nico with his nightmares.”

I spluttered. “…Why would he even remember that…I…” I bit my lip and ran a hand through my ratty hair.

“He said you are a really nice girl,” Percy admitted. “Just shy.

I choked. “How would…w-why would he say that?" I thought out loud.

"I kinda went around asking questions…” Percy blushed again and I felt my mouth sew shut, speechless.

Percy Jackson was asking questions about me, he wanted to know _me_. I wasn’t invisible to everyone like I thought I was. It made me feel ridiculous, I was being such a princess, I could of helped myself instead of wallowing in my sadness. I was so scared of talking to people in fear of rejection, in fear of vulnerability, that I shut myself off.

I’d been such a pathetic fool.

Tears started to bubble in my eyes and I cupped my mouth, shoulders shaking.

“(Y:N)?” Percy gaped. “Why are you crying?” He rushed his words, his poise going ridged and uncomfortable.

“I—I’m…s-sorry, it’s just…oh Gods.” I blubbered. My emotions were pouring with no filter now and Percy looked confused and unsure. 

My body was starting to shake and my knees gave out. Percy awkwardly moved forward and caught me as I crumpled, he was so warm and strong, it made my heart flutter. I cupped my face and tried with all my might to level my reckless breathing.

“I’ve been so pathetic…I…I’m so sorry.”

Percy stared in shock.“Why are you apologising?"

“I…I shouldn’t be acting like this, it’s not your problem…I” A cry made my voice break and I blubbered, desperately wiping tears from my eyes.

I hadn’t talked to anyone in so long, and all my bottled up emotions were suddenly breaking through the surface. I couldn’t stop the tears.

“…(Y:N), you don’t have to change how you feel for my benefit. It’s okay to be sad, you can talk to me…if you’d like.” His tone of voice made me feel like a little scared kitten, to frightened to creep out of the darkness.

“I don’t want to bother you…” I muttered while sucking in a rattled breath.

“You wouldn’t be bothering me.” He whispered, his hands came to my own and he peeled them away from my face, leaving me vulnerable. He stared at my quivering face, red, puffy eyes and sniffling nose.

All I could think was. Annabeth, Annabeth, what about _Annabeth_?

“…You can talk to me.” He said softly.

I didn’t know Percy Jackson all that well. Sure he was a really nice guy, admired and respected by all. Even Artemis, the Maiden Goddess. But I only knew him for his successes and his bravery. I didn’t know him personally. But something about his expression and his voice and his warmth made me trust him foolishly.

I sniffled and ran my sleeve over my nose, wiping away the snot.  “I’ve been alone… for a long time.” Was my blasé and muted response.

I sucked a breath through my blocked nose and inhaled a brave breath. I reached out and pulled my sleeve up in the now darkening sky.

Percy’s eyes traveled down to my arm, which was lined with jagged, white scars. I watched his green eyes widened, and he looked back up to me with a look of genuine concern. His lips fell open, but no words came out, he looked scared, shocked and nervous.

I couldn't blame him.

I was ready for him to berate me for my self-defeatist attitude, like my parents had. But he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and shoved me into his shoulder.

My eyes widened as a warmth prospered within me and buzzed in my stomach. My eyes welled up like an instantaneous allergic reaction and I wrapped my arms gently around his shoulders and hugged him back.

Tears splattered onto my cheeks and I sniffled, letting them fall, finally embracing my feelings instead of pushing them away. A relief washed from my face and a weight lifted from my heart.

The wind caressed me as the sun began to set in the thick cold clouds. Despite the darkness of the sunset, and the coolness of the water, I felt warm from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair.

“I’m sorry.” Percy’s voice cut through my thoughts as he squeezed me harder, like he was trying to exert some passion into my body. Like he was trying to show me how worried he was about my scars.

“…W-What?” I mumbled into his shoulder, wanting to stretch out the feeling of being in his arms for longer. So I could feel safe and warm for just a fraction of a second.

“I’m sorry you went through that alone.” He's vague in his elaboration and I understand why. His green eyes are glassy as he pulls away the tiniest bit. His stare was so incredibly intense that my knees started to shake and my body quavered. I’d never seen such a determined shade of green.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

❁

**Author's Note:**

> First post on Archive and jesus christ is it hard to take everything in when I just want to write.


End file.
